


intervals

by 1ho



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: M/M, also you can take this as platonic or think that they're dating, and idek about the title, and if you take it another way it's kinda happy, both work, but idk, honestly not much happens, i just named it whatever popped into my head whoops, i mean if you take it a certain way it's kind of sad, whatever floats your boat pal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ho/pseuds/1ho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know so. Gunhee, we're <em>good</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	intervals

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably one of the shortest things i've written  
> i wrote it in about five to ten minutes while procrastinating on this longass dystopia/post-apocalyptic au i've got planned  
> pls anticipate that, but enjoy this tiny 'lil thing in the meantime

Hordes of fans screamed at the top of their lungs, crammed into the space with their bodies pressed against each other, desperate to get a look at the idols now entering the scene.

Gunhee sighed, causing Jooheon to glance over knowingly and place a hand on his shoulder. The screams were deafening, piercing through the air like knives.

"We're gonna make it one day." Jooheon assured Gunhee before turning back to count the few crumpled bills in his possession. The idols came earlier than the two anticipated, so business wasn't too good.

"You think so?" The moment the idols arrived on the scene, the fans lining up to buy ice cream at Jooheon and Gunhee's little booth dispersed, sprinting towards them at lightning speed.

"I know so. Gunhee, we're _good_." The heat was sweltering, and Jooheon wiped some sweat off his forehead before turning to glance at Gunhee. Doubt at his own abilities was written plainly on his face as he looked longingly after the idols. "Look at me." Jooheon demanded. Gunhee promptly turned to look at Jooheon, who stared intently back. "We work together like a dream and we can make it, I know we can."

"Okay." Gunhee replied before a smile spread across his face. "I'm sick of selling ice cream anyway." Jooheon laughed.

"So am I."

Gunhee inhaled deeply.

"Let's do this. Let's debut together."

**Author's Note:**

> i told y'all it was short  
>  idek what's happening  
>  not much, tbh
> 
> ~~also mx's comeback and changkyun's mixtape are highkey killing me  
>  somebody hold me [pls](http://joopoet.tumblr.com/)~~
> 
> **UPDATE** (bc ina finally read this)  
>  [5/6/16, 11:46:16 AM] kihyun trash: aw  
>  [5/6/16, 11:46:16 AM] kihyun trash: coot  
>  [5/6/16, 11:46:37 AM] casey™: not so coot when u remember #gun didn't actually get to debut  
>  [5/6/16, 11:46:43 AM] casey™: haha ha hahaha  
>  [5/6/16, 11:46:47 AM] kihyun trash: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAS EY
> 
> i'm awful


End file.
